


Not Adorable Not Okay

by Garchomp445



Series: Fire Emblem Polyship Week 2017 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Referenced/Implied Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Beruka and Severa love Camilla and each other. But love is not a magic cure for their ailments, and they seek what comfort they can.Sunday, Sept. 3rd: Care / Dream / Cozy





	Not Adorable Not Okay

Beruka could still scare her from time to time. She would arrive silently in the middle of the night, a phantom creeping up the hall. Even though they were both dating Camilla, they slept in separate beds, the princess’ bed not enough to stave off their respective nightmares. Beruka mumbles something incoherent, nearly startling Selena out of her pyjamas, but she calms herself to give Beruka a sympathetic smile, and draw back her covers. She nestles in immediately, practically forming a nest in Selena’s bed right next to her. It’s a familiar ritual, and Selena puts a hand out to offer what support she can.

Beruka takes it, her own cold from the outside air, so Selena whispers,

“Need anything else? I have another hand you could use…”

Beruka nods and reaches out her other hand. Selena smiles,

“A bit greedy there?” and their hands are clasped between them. Beruka stares into the bedsheet. Selena mumbles, “Well, feel free. Camilla gives us so many extra pillows you could construct a shed.”

Beruka stares into Selena’s eyes, “Does she give us more pillows than the others?”

“Oh yeah, “ Selena gesticulates at a few purple, embroidered pillows, “Half of these are from her own bed.” Beruka shifts up to examine it, “I even took a look in In-Laslow’s room, and he barely has, like, HALF this many!” Beruka takes one of the pillows to her face and smushes her head into it.

“Beruka?”

“It still smells like her.”

Selena rolls her eyes, “Gross,” then immediately presses her own nose to smell it, “You’re totally right! Weird!”

Beruka draws closer, silently glaring into the sheets, and Selena makes what she can only hope is a comforting smile. She says,

“Hey, uh, if you wanna talk about it, I’m always,” She settles back down, right next to, and as close to Beruka as she’s comfortable with, “And I mean always, going to be here for you.”

Beruka opens and closes her mouth, shifts away, then whispers, “Do you really think that Camilla is weird?”

Severa resists rolling her eyes, despite how cheesy she can be, Beruka only opens up very rarely. Giving her space and time to feel comfortable is the only way to go. She says,

“I think that she’s quirky, she’s unusual, but she’s so, uh, really good in that way.” Selena can feel her cheeks reddening, “I mean, she likes both of us, and lets us like her.”

Beruka seems satisfied. She stares off into the room, and draws the covers over her.

“Thank you for this, Selena.”

Selena is definitely blushing, and shifts back into a comfortable position. She mumbles,

“Thank you, too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I guess J_J_Janson has done something similar, but I made sure not to read theirs before writing mine. Hope you like this last-minute submission, and as always feel free to comment, leave kudoses, or nod meaningfully into the middle distance.


End file.
